joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
4Chan Shitler
|-|Fakey Dakey Form= |-|When you press the right buttons and end up accidentally activating God Mode= |-|Ascension= |-|Super Ascension= |-|Mastered Ascension= |-|Á̶̧͘d̶̢̧͘͠o̵͘҉̸҉l҉͏f̨͝͡͠ ̴̨͡Ḩ̴̧̀į̀t̢̕҉͟l̶͘͢è͡r̨̕= |-|Super Saiyan 1= |-|LSSJ Shitler= |-|SSGSS Googol= |-|SSJ ∞^∞= |-|TheLegend27= |-|Return after Death: Robo Hitler Mark X, World War III= |-|Shitler the Ultimate= |-|The Final Shitler= Summary Nobody knows where he came from, or what he came from, or why he came from, only that he is the inheritor of The Ultimate, he has access to all 9,686,353,365,085,365,870,253,576,265 Unholy Cringe Grails, 327,486,171 Neg Mirriors, The 857,925 Arcs of Cringe, and can blink away entire Memeverses, he can also shoot laser beams, and fly, and walk through walls, and read minds, and not only that, but he can also steal souls, and he is the only existing Grandmaster of the Infinitefold Path of Victory, but he was defeated by all of America with the help of Chuck Norris and joseph Stalin, his power exeeds that of Pepe by an undefinable amount, and he is even more cancerous than the Composite Shonen Protagonist, and he is power behind PewDiePie, and the one responsible for The Thread with no Name, and along with Hirohito he started WWII, did we mention that hes also a Super Saiyan? cause I bet we didn't, but he is. Powers and Stats (WIP) Tier: 11-A | 10-C | 10-B | 10-A | 9-C | 9-A | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B | 7-A | 6-B | 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | 4-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-B | 3-A | 2-C | 2-B | 2-A | 1-B | 1-A | 0''' | '''-1 | '-2' | '-9999' | '-∞' | Atleast Omniversal with powerscaling | Ocean | High Ocean | Memetic | Infinitely Memetic |''' OMFG hes'' ACTUALLY interracting with reality' | True Shitler '''| '''True Shitler (Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity) and possibly even beyond that | True Shitler (Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity(Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity(Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity))) | All Previous Tiers Combined (All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris))) | Below �� Tier, but still somehow beyond Everything before combined+ Infinity^Infinity^Infinity Dumilinilinion 99999999999999 Octodecilinilion to the power of infinity infinitilions of infinite infinites beyond the concept of D E R P and laser beams that shoot Cofefe with ICE...go get a life and stop reading this you Dummy Dumb Dumbo head little bitch fuk U ur mom gay MUTHERFUKFUKFUKFUK '''(What am I doing with my life) '''powers of the Super Duper ULTRA memes and more onesho- LOOK MA, ITS A NAZI++++++++++++++++++ smoke weed everyday TOP 10 Nazi Super Weapons Death Laser of Doom and Dsrtrcunsodn | P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL '''| '''WEH ART YU STYL HYIR!?!?!? LMAO XDDDDDDDDDD! (What the hell does that even mean lol?) | Absolutely Pure Fucking Cancer Tier (As the embodiment of Internet Cancer) Name: '''Adolf Hitler (but people call him Shitler) '''Origin: '''The wet dream of a '''4Channer, also the Real World and probably Naruto and Dragon Ball Z too Gender: ' (◕‿◕✿) '''Age: '''Almost 130, but probably around 100000 Years old because I said so, the point is, hes as old as dirt '''Classification: '''The Dank One, Literally Hitler, Leader of Nazi Shitposters, Composite Nazi, Composite 4Chan '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superduperhuman Physical Characteristics, Cancerpotence, Cancerpresence, Cancerscience, Never Ending Life (type ∞), Artial Marts Mastery (He was stated to have a Black-Belt in Karate, Jujustu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Judo, Aikido, Kenpō, Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido, and Shaolin Kung Fu) Beat Stick Mastery, What is real Warping and Info Destroying (Warped the fabric of the truth with Nazi Propaganda), Tiny little things Manipulation, Anti-Tiny little things Manipulation, Human insides Manipulation (With Mangele Force), Going to a different place to fight (He did this many times in World War II), Quick Healing (He always comes back), Bigness (He covered half of Europe), Thinking Manipulation (With Hitler Youth), Idea's Manipulation, Super Senses, Power Use and Making stuff (With factory production), Bullet Hell (In battlefields), Tick Tock Manipulation, Where are we Manipulation, Abra Ka Dabra, Insanity Controlling (He was insane, and he controlled himself), immaterial Existence (In Newspapers, Forums, Videogames, TV, and Movies), Higher level Warping, Can't be hurt (While inside his bunker), Toughness Ignoring and Deleting (With you know what), Nothingness Manipulation, That thing that doesn't exist Manipulation, Plotting (Altered the plot of World War II when he attacked Stalin), One Shotting (With Execution), Moving to other places with holes (Moved to Argentina or Brazil or whatever), Spirit Energy Control (Can fire energy beams such as the Kamehameheil), Ded Manipulation, Destiny Wapring (Changed the fates of millions of people), Multiduality, Boom Manipulation (With airbombing), Locking (Locked up people he didn't like), Law Rewriting (Changed the Laws of Germany), Attack Sendback (With No U), Very Scary (People feared him), Crazyness Control, Smoky Poison Manipulation (With Showers), Bad Breath (With Shoop Da Whoop), Always planning, Dabbing on them h8rz (Invented dabbing all the way back in the 30's), Urk Controlling (Demonstrated massive amounts of such energies numerous times) Gay Control (Un-gayed the gays), Neging, Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging , Neging Neging Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging, Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging Neging, Resistence, Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence Resistence, Spam Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Plane level (He was originally an 2 dimensional being) | Subhuman level '(Was completely incapable of fighting) | '''Average Human level '(Should be comparable to other humans) | 'Athlete level '(Fought against British and American Soldiers in WWI) | 'Street level '(With guns) | 'Room level '(With grenades) | 'City Block level '''Casually defeated three Kung Fu masters with his right arm tied behind his back) | '''Multi-City Block level '(Kaio-Ken times twenty should allow him to reach these levels) | '''Town level (Smashed a hole in the ground that reached such sizes) | City level (Kicked a nuke off coarse) | Mountain level (Lifted Zugspitze) | Country level (Overtook Germany) | Continent level (Absorbed most of europe) | Moon level (Should be superior to Communist Elmo, who is moon sized) | Planet level (he grew to sized large enough to reach this level) | Star level (Created a black hole that absorbed millions of Soviet Soldiers and absorbed earth) | Solar System level (He is more perfect than Super Perfect Cell) | Galaxy level (As the master of the Shitpath hidden Justsu, he can destroy entire galaxies) | Multi-Galaxy level (Destroyed the El Gordo galaxy cluster) | Universe level (Defeated the Comsic Sages, who control the universe) | Low Multiverse level (Destroyed 16 universe with a sneeze) |''' Multiverse level (Was stated to be capable of busting 7,000,332,121,655,787 universes with one punch) | 'Multiverse level+ '(Was capable of crushing an infinite multiverse with his bare hands) | 'Hyperverse level '(His power was stated to be atleast 26th Dimensional) | 'Outerverse level '(Transcends meager concepts such as existence by an extreme amount) | 'True Infinity '(Stalemated an Omnipotent being) | '∞+ '(Killed the omnipotent being that he had previously stalemated) | '∞∞ '(Became infinity stronger before to the point where he was capable of oneshoting himself from yesterday) | '∞∞^9999 '(Soloed a memeverse) | '∞∞^∞∞ '(Damaged Pepe) | 'Atleast Omniversal with powerscaling '(Bitchslapped Mussolini, causing him to feel physical pain) | '''Ocean (Weed allowed him to reach this level) | High Ocean (Completely outplayed the Meme Wizards) | Memetic (Comparable to Classic Chuck Norris) | Infinitely Memetic (Oneshot Doge without effort) |''' OMFG hes'' ACTUALLY interracting with reality level' (Cause, you know, he DID)| True Shitler '''| '''True Shitler (Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity) and possibly even beyond that (Caused the page reader to actually put effort into scrolling down) | True Shitler (Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity(Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity(Power x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer x Cancer ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity ^ Infinity))) level (Collapsed infinite memeverse simply by existing) | All Previous Tiers Combined (All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris(All Previous Tiers Combined ^ All Previous Tiers Combined x SIEG HEIL x Cancer x Pepe ^ AIDS ^ 4Chan x All Previous Tiers Combined ^ Eumgyeong ^ NAZI NAZI NAZI x Kim Jong-uns hair ^ Stalin ^ Сука блять ^ Berlin Seige ^ Cancer + Ultra ^ #Nukes ^ Fuck Stalin x Fuck Chuck Norris))) level (Caused all of the cancer in existence to converge in one spot) | Below �� Tier, but still somehow beyond Everything before combined+ Infinity^Infinity^Infinity Dumilinilinion 99999999999999 Octodecilinilion to the power of infinity infinitilions of infinite infinites beyond the concept of D E R P and laser beams that shoot Cofefe with ICE...go get a life and stop reading this you Dummy Dumb Dumbo head little bitch fuk U ur mom gay MUTHERFUKFUKFUKFUK '''(What am I doing with my life) '''powers of the Super Duper ULTRA memes and more onesho- LOOK MA, ITS A NAZI++++++++++++++++++ smoke weed everyday TOP 10 Nazi Super Weapons Death Laser of Doom and Dsrtrcunsodn (Produced this) | P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL P E P E XD FUGDYSSHYT LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL '''| '''WEH ART YU STYL HYIR!?!?!? LMAO XDDDDDDDDDD! (What the hell does that even mean lol?) | Absolutely Pure Fucking Cancer Tier (As the embodiment of Cancer he is all the cancer to have ever existed, if someone tries to out cancer him by posting cancer of their own he will simply absorb it into his body, thus making it his cancer, even the Paradox threads are just extensions of his cancer, seriously, don't try to out cancer him it won't work, he is the root of all cancer, so yeah, nothing you do will work) Speed: 'OMFG Look out hes right behind you!!! 'Lifting Strength: '616^Infinity (Likely higher, but whatevs bro, lifting strengths doesn't matter anyway, so who cares, seriously, why is lifting strength even on these goddamn pages if everyone in the VS Community dismisses it like its meaningless, like yeah so what I can bench 100 but who gives a flying fuck, not the VS Community that's who, they don't give two shits about lifting strength because its meaningless, all that matters is how hard you can punch) 'Striking Strength: 'Skidaddle Skidoodle, your dick is now a noodle, posssibly Hip Hip Horay, your mom is now gay 'Durability: 'Can we just say its the same as his attack potency, because I don't feel like putting another wall of spam on this page when it already has 2 '''Stamina: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Range: ''Despacito 8: Gangnam Style will See you Again'' Standard Equipment: 'Literally every weapon that has ever existed ever 'Intelligence: '''Easily understood National Socialism, and to be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand National Socialism. The ideology is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of volkish tradition most of the jokes will go over a typical untermensch's head. There's also Hitler's Germannic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Carl Jung's literature, for instance. The Schutzstaffel understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these memes, to realise that they're not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike National Socialism truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the depth in Himmler's volkish catchphrase "Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer!" which itself is a cryptic reference to Kaiser Wilhelm's Prussian epic Vater und Sohne. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Joseph Goebbels' genius wit unfolds itself at the Bürgerbräukeller. What degenerates.. how I pity them.�� And yes, by the way, i DO have a Swastika tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Nothin personnel juden. �� '''Weaknesses: '''Literally fucking nothing bruh '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''WIP Featsies Ripped off multiple pages and got away with it because hes Shitler Failed to take over the world Watched Watchmojo for 3 hours Was edited mostly in source mode Died and came back Made you cringe atleast once Killed your family Fucked France Tanked a blow that could have became the face of 4Chan Killed 17 Million people Did he escape? Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Pepe.jpg Others '''Notable Victories: France Poland Isreal Most of Europe 17 Million People Ur mom Ur dad The Kings The Priests The Warriors The Peasants The Untouchables The Jake Paulers Memes Non-Memes All of the pages he ripped off Notable Losses: Stalin and Chuck Norris + America Inconclusive Matches: Mussolini Emperor Hirohito Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Beyond Evil Category:Nazi's Category:4Chan Category:Soel404's profiles Category:Kill me Category:Evil Characters Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:But wait... Category:He is Hitler... Category:Right? Category:Memes Category:Fuck memes Category:All of the Memes Category:Embodiment of Memes Category:Hopes and Memes Category:"Alt-Right" "Hate" Symbols Category:Blog posts Category:Completely Unfair Category:Germans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:Is the best anime ever Category:Stars in the best anime ever Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Big Category:BIGGER Category:BIGGER THAN BIGNESS Category:EVEN BIGGER THAN THAT Category:Did I Mention Explosions? Category:Why did the chicken cross the road? Category:End Of The World Category:Loser Category:Did nothing wrong Category:Epitome of Cancer Category:Actually we lied, he did do something wrong Category:Reddit Category:I will add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the categories cuz why not? Category:Why you make this Category:Killed your mom Category:Sucks Category:Fuck Logan Paul Category:Fuck Donald Trump Category:Beer Users Category:World War II Category:Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Category:卐 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Best Husbando Category:Husbandos Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Classical music composer Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Artial Martists Category:Painters Category:Old Farts Category:Gay Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:WE ARE NUMBER ONE Category:So Where Do We Go From Here? Category:Needs more categories. Category:Number spamming is for losers Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Super Saiyan Category:Is this legal Category:I will end suffering Category:Will always be better then you Category:Nah lets not Category:Humans Category:But is he really human? Category:Europe Category:Juice Category:Totally Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Army Users Category:Nerf Gun Users Category:Hax Category:Really tempted to rip out own SOUL Category:Makes Hell Look Like Paradise Category:Makes Satan look like Jesus Christ Category:Why am I doing this? Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Well-Fed Category:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Emperors Category:Memetic King Overlord Category:Kings Category:Hi im Daisy Category:WERÉWRPEW+ Category:Adults Category:Bump Category:God Category:OH GOD Category:4channers are afraid of this guy Category:Axis Members Category:America is the best country ever no matter what Category:Girlfriend Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Logic Defying Category:Chaos Users Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:Isn't real Category:Disney Category:DETERMINATION NEGATION Category:Internet Characters Category:GOD OF THE INTERNET Category:Number One Category:Eat your vegetables Category:Omni-Broken Category:Cringe Category:Nein Nein Nein Nein Nein! Category:Bad Nazi man Category:Is friends with demons because reasons Category:Befriended Satan Category:Your mom gay Category:Your dad lesbian Category:Your sister a mister Category:Your brother a mother Category:Your granny a tranny Category:Your family tree LGBT Category:Is iDubbbz actually gay? Category:Global Warming Category:Is a lie Category:REAL POWER Category:Made greedy mickey lose money Category:Shitpost Category:Simple Characters Category:Complex Characters Category:Completion of ALL Category:Characters with forms Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand National Socialism. The ideology is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of volkish tradition most of the jokes will go over a typical untermensch's head. Category:Makes black panther look like a black cat Category:Its so fucking hot outside Category:Killed Death Category:Killed... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Killed Satan Category:Killed Jesus Category:Killed God Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Crimson Khorne Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Fuck the free world Category:Dabbing Category:Unavoidable Danmaku Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:Urban Legends Category:Perfection Category:Stronger than his creator Category:Stronger than the creator of its creator Category:Stronger than an infinity of sets of creators Category:Became President Category:Leader of All Undefinables Category:Dictators Category:Taters Category:Rappers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Characters with galleries Category:How many Deaugh categories does one page need? Category:How many Fuck your categories does one page need? Category:Don't fuck with me, I have the power of God AND Anime on my side! Category:Bad guy Category:Will be finished when Half Life 3 is released Category:Best Waifu Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Pepe spam wall Category:Ded and Alive Category:Fight this guy